baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Think Pad
The You Can Think! Pad™ is a math pad used to teach people math that appears in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Appearance The You Can Think! Pad™ is a green tablet surrounded by a black background with a purple ellipse on the top left corner of it. It has an antenna on the top right corner of it. On the bottom left corner, Baldi appears in a small screen. He disappears from this screen once a problem is answered incorrectly. Mechanics When the player gets The You Can Think! Pad™, it has a question and an answer box, both of which are white. The answer box has text that says "ENTER ANSWER" in a light gray color. The player has to enter an answer consisting only of numbers, decimal points, and/or minus signs (for negative amounts) into the box. If they solve the problem correctly by typing in the right answer, they get a green check on one of the three boxes off to the left. If they answer incorrectly, they get a red X instead. Upon getting all of the questions right, Baldi will say "WOW! YOU EXIST!", comically. The last question of the first notebook is normal and can be solved, but the final question for the second notebook consists of a clumped amount of numbers, making it impossible to answer correctly. When the player gets their first question wrong (which will inevitably happen because of the last question in the second notebook), the music will come to a halt, and Baldi's smile will turn into an angry frown, before displaying one of two messages on the You Can Think! Pad™. Both of these messages are made to threaten or scare the player. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then the game exits out of the You Can Think! Pad™. This is when Baldi starts chasing the player, and the real game begins. Quotes Incorrect * "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" * "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" * "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD" (When all three are incorrect.) Correct * "WOW! YOU EXIST!" (When the player answered all questions correctly first time) * "That’s more like it..." * "Keep up the good work or see me after class..." Gallery You Can Think Pad Without UI.png|Pad texture Happy baldi.png|The You Can Think! Pad™, with no questions answered Download.jpg|You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered correctly 6C60AB35-0E0D-4200-946D-33CD889C1998.jpeg|You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered correctly without Baldi on the screen 0E295C3E-89EC-47DE-AFBA-04B0379E9F24.jpeg|The other screen that the player answered all questions correctly without Baldi on the screen Angry Baldi.png|When the player answers incorrectly the first time Baldi All Wrong Ans.png|Second variant of You Can Think! Pad™ with all of the questions answered incorrectly B0471DE9-8552-47FE-987F-A4D7DDB90EEF.jpeg|You Can Think! Pad™, but with all the questions wrong without Baldi B116760E-DB5F-4982-B919-7F3811975AE9.jpeg|The You Can Think! Pad™, but with all the answers wrong with Baldi Trivia *After the first or second notebook has been collected, Baldi will no longer appear on the bottom left corner, but the threat messages on the screen are still present. The music will also stop after Baldi disappears. *The You Can Think! Pad™ is possibly a reference to the IBM ThinkPad. *Baldi can't hear the player's footsteps, but he can go through walls. *The game is hardcoded so that it is impossible to get a correct answer for the third question of any notebook past the first. **However, in Endless Mode, the third notebook and on has no glitchy problems. *The player can only put numbers in the answer, not letters and symbols. (Except for decimal points and the hyphen for negative numbers) *In update V1.2.2, the first and second Notebooks had Baldi saying "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject, math!" However, in the 1.3 update, he only says that for the first Notebook you collect. On the second notebook, he will just get straight to the problems instead of talking about how math is everyone's favorite subject. Navigation __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Game Mechanics